Not Just a Damsel in Distress
by xXTheIronButterfly3Xx
Summary: New Version Now Posted! "But why! Why can't I learn how to fight like everyone else my age!"   "BECAUSE YOU ARE A PRINCESS AND A MIKO!"
1. Chap 1: A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

**Hello everybody! I've got the new version of this story for you! Well, I recently decided that this story wasn't going in the direction I wanted it to. If you read my last author note before I deleted it, then you would know that I only mentioned minor plot changes. Well…about that, I kinda had sudden burst of inspiration last night and I was up till midnight trying to write it down. It might not seem that major to you because I haven't posted much yet but to me, I've basically changed the whole plotline. This story could really go anywhere from here. I'm so sorry for any confusion this might cause! **

**P.S. I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto in any way, shape, or form.**

**Chapter 1: A New ****Beginning**

Things weren't always easy for young Kagome Taisho-Higurashi. She might have been the daughter of the late Inutaishou, but to her, that didn't mean anything. Her mother was human, and a priestess at that. She was a mystery to all who saw her. How could she survive the clash between her demon and priestess blood? It was a question no one knew the answer to, until a priestess by the name of Kaede arrived at the castle. Kaede theorized that the sacred jewel was suppressing the damage that would have been caused by the two powers surging inside her body. It was deduced that Kagome should not be separated from the jewel, should her two powers collide and destroy her, and thus the jewel was implanted within her body.

"But Sesshoumaru," Kagome pouted, "why can't I go with Sango-chan, Miroku, and Inu-nii?"

Neither of them spoke.

Kagome glared at Sesshoumaru for the longest time with one bare and slightly dirty foot placed delicately in front of her as she took a somewhat offensive stance. The traditional miko robes, as well as the quiver of arrows she wore on her back, made her look quite fierce for only a 10-year-old. The golden circlet on her forehead gleamed in the light of the sun shining through the window. Her bright blue eyes strained as she struggled to keep them open for just a moment longer.

She suddenly clenched her eyes shut and shouted, "Fine! You win! I give up!"

She plopped back down in her chair as she stretched in the low seat so as to be tall enough to see over Sesshoumaru's tall desk. Unfortunately for her, her growth spurt still hasn't hit. She was still a measly 4'3".

"Can you at least give me a real reason for why I can't go to the academy?" she asked, exasperated.

He sighed and she tried not to flinch as he got up and rounded his desk to kneel before her seat. Then he sighed once again and finally spoke.

"As I have told so many times before, Kagome, you are not to attend the academy."

"But why can't I go? Sango's the same age as me!" she protested.

"Sango's father taught her the ways of the demon slayers. She knows much more than you about defending herself."Sesshoumaru replied, standing at his full height and looking down at her emotionlessly.

"But I can defend myself! Kaede-san is already teaching me how to be a miko," her short stature kept her from being able to look him in the eye without straining her neck.

"Would you want to disappoint her by leaving without finishing your training?" he questioned.

"Well," Kagome looked uneasy, as if she was really thinking about what Kaede-san would want.

Kaede was a retired palace miko who had been cursed by Naraku to live the rest of her life as an 80-year-old woman. She was considered something of a hero because she saved a precious heirloom of the Higurashi family. One of Naraku's lackeys, a bird demon, had been trying to steal the Jewel of Four Souls but Kaede stopped him. But her reward had been bittersweet. Kaede lost her eye and now had to wear a wooden eye-patch. It was with that eye that Naraku cursed her. She would never be able to thwart his plans again. Kagome had only been a baby at the time, but she would have dreams, nightmarish dreams filled with screams of pain and sorrow.

"No, I wouldn't want to disappoint Kaede-san," Kagome said, knowing that was the answer he wanted to hear.

"Good." he said as he walked back behind his desk.

Kagome followed and stood in front of it. She placed her hands on the table, leaned her chin on them, and asked, "So when can I go?"

Sesshoumaru sighed for the third time that hour. He could feel the tension in the room rising. "You will not be going this year, nor the next. You place is here, as the next ruler of the Western Lands," his voice rising above his normal speaking level. Kagome only stood in silence, her frustration almost ready to overflow. Finally, it became too much and it all burst out, "But why? Why can't I learn how to fight like everyone else my age?" she demanded.

"BECAUSE YOU ARE A PRINCESS AND A MIKO!" he yelled. All the rage he had been holding back poured out into that one sentence. It was not difficult to see Kagome flinch back at his anger. Anybody else would immediately run from the room.

"Is that your only reason? Or are you just assuming that all Miko's are weak? Why can't you stop acting like father and start being my brother?" Her voice started as a whisper but slowly became louder until she was screaming. She could hardly see through her watery eyes.

Sesshoumaru opened his mouth to argue, but stopped mid-breath as he saw her tears. His silver brows knitted together, and he started to apologize before Kagome ran out of the room in a storm of tears.

"That filthy half-breed is too much like her mother. I can't believe that you've kept her alive for…" Before the scaly midget could finish his sentence, Sesshoumaru had already kicked him out the window. The lizard man fell three stories into the gardens.

"Do not presume that you are not disposable, Jaken," Sesshoumaru said, knowing that he could still hear him. "You will not speak of my sister in such a manner, lest you wish find yourself six feet under.

* * *

><p>As Kagome ran through the halls towards her room, her eyes widened in realization as she changed directions sprinted for the palace gates instead.<p>

'Oh no,' she thought 'they can't leave without saying goodbye!'

She ran through the seemingly endless passageways of the vast castle, past the guards of the oak doors engraved with the Taisho crest, and down the dirt path past the training yards. She arrived at the gigantic, open gates only to find no one there. She couldn't see anyone in the distance.

"Nooooo, they're gone!" Disappointed, she let herself drop to the ground. Tears welled up in her eyes, but before they had a chance to fall, someone jumped on her from behind.

"Sango!" Kagome exclaimed as she realized who it was. "What are you doing here?"

Standing behind her was the whole gang; Sango had her arms wrapped around Kagome's neck, while Miroku was standing casually with his staff on his shoulder. Inuyasha was glaring at her.

"Did you honestly think we would leave without saying goodbye? Hmph! Great to know you think so little of us, wench," Inuyasha said agitatedly.

"SIT BOY! How many times do I have to tell you to STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Kagome yelled at him.

"pffweffnkch" Inuyasha tried to say from the ground, his mouth full of dirt and rocks.

"SITBOYSITBOYSITBOYSITBOY!" she quickly shouted as he was repeatedly slammed into the ground. Kagome turned back to the others. "Well, now that that's over with, I guess it's time for you guys to leave right?" she said cheerfully, until her voice trailed off in sadness. The laughter that was once in the air disappeared, Sango and Miroku looked down at the ground, feeling guilty for having to leave their friend behind.

"He said no, didn't he?" Sango looked back up, her eyes radiating sympathy. Kagome only nodded slightly before she was engulfed in a bone crushing hug.

"I'll miss you guys," Kagome's eyes watered and soon tears were falling like raindrops onto Sango's kimono. Miroku moved in for a hug as well but was swatted away by Sango before he could touch Kagome anywhere inappropriate.

"Heh. Why would he let a shrimp like you be a ninja anyway?" Inuyasha said, finally standing up from his position on the ground.

"Don't make me 'you know what' you again!" Kagome threatened.

"Hmph. Whatever," Inuyasha said this with less fervor than normal. He was genuinely scared that she would "sit" him again.

The four friends turned as they heard someone approaching from the gates. A man carrying a large sword over his shoulder and sporting a long braid and a diamond shaped tattoo on his forehead.

His name was Bankotsu, and he was older than the rest of them. Technically, he was only going to supervise the other three and keep them out of trouble. He was already a ninja and would probably end up teaching a genin team. Kagome shuddered at the thought of having Bankotsu for a sensei. He could be quite the sadist.

"Have you finished with you goodbyes yet? It's time to go." The voice of authority jolted her out of her reverie.

"Yes, let us meet again under good circumstances and pray the gods bless us in our travels," Miroku added.

Miroku could be quite intelligent when he wasn't groping beautiful women. Luckily, the hoshi was kept on a tight leash, thanks to Sango. But when he did manage to sneak off to ask young women to bear his children, Sango was always there to knock him unconscious with her trusty boomerang.

"And you can count on me to keep this perverted monk in line," Sango commented with a smile.

Kagome stifled a giggle at that, then sobered. "Well then, I guess this is good-bye," she said. Even the blindest of men could see the sorrow in her eyes. The others nodded and they all approached her to hug her one last time before they started to walk out the gates into the now setting sun.

"Sayonara, wench!" Inuyasha yelled back.

Kagome resisted the urge to "sit" him again and waved until they were only specks on the horizon. After they were no longer visible and her arms ached like she'd been hanging from a cliff, she started to walk back into the castle. But before she made had made even one step, she suddenly dashed just outside the gates. Hoping that they would hear here she screamed,

"JUST WAIT, INUYASHA, NEXT TIME YOU SEE ME, I'LL KICK YOUR ASS WITHOUT THE BEADS!"

She missed seeing his smirk, and didn't get to hear what he said in a teasing voice.

"I always knew she had a big mouth."

**Two Years Later:**

A shadow slid its way across the high stone wall that formed the outer barrier of the Western Palace. It crept its way towards the gate and narrowly missed getting caught by the guards swarming the grounds. Yep, they had definitely noticed she was gone. In all the confusion, she managed to slip out the gates with a small furry animal by her side. In a flash, the small animal became a large one and ran off into the night, the shadow clinging to its back.

* * *

><p>"Sesshoumaru-sama! Sesshoumaru-sama!" Jaken ran out the gates to meet the demon lord, franticly waving his staff in the air. The demon didn't even look down at him as he swept past. He didn't need Jaken to tell him what he already knew. Kagome was gone.<p>

'You had better be safe, Kagome.'

Still ignoring the pestering Jaken, Sesshoumaru simply walked off to prepare a message to send to the hokage. It was not difficult to figure out where she had gone. He might as well support her like the brother she wanted him to be. He sat behind his desk, searched for the required papers, and started filling them out.

**Several Weeks Later:**

A young girl stood atop the Hokage Mountain. She had long deep black hair with white streaks and wore the traditional red and white miko robes. The circlet on her forehead sparkled, as well as the four gold bangles on each of her wrists and ankles. Each of the bracelets had six silver bells that jingled as she shifted her weight from one foot to the other. She wasn't wearing any shoes, but, nevertheless, if you looked at the bottom of her feet you wouldn't find any cuts or scratches. On her back, she carried a giant, ornate wooden box, the contents unknown.

Sitting on her shoulder was a three-tailed cat, Its silky coat a pure, pristine white save for the pink, circular mark on its forehead, and was barely the size of her the young lady's head.

The cat nuzzled the young girl's cheek and said, "Milady?"

The girl looked down at her companion and replied, "Don't worry Rei. We'll go soon. I just wanted to see the village from up here. We'll go see the hokage in a little bit." Then she looked up at the sky and shouted, "Look out Konoha, 'cause here come's Kagome!"

**Meanwhile:**

Naraku lay on the floor of his dark, underground cell. He had been captured by the great Inu no Taisho a little less than 200 years ago, but he wasn't defeated. Oh no. He would return, and seek vengeance for his imprisonment in the most violent of ways.

"There will come a day that will be perfect for my escape and when that day comes I will kill everything that bastard dog held dear. I only wish his death had been by my hands instead of that idiot Takamaru's," he murmured to himself.

His eyes gleamed with a sinister light as his face contorted into an equally sinister smirk. The power-draining chains on his limbs clanked as he sat up and laughed, with no care of who heard him.

"Just you wait Sesshoumaru. I'll make you pay for all that you and your father have done! You're stupid to think you can keep me here for much longer! The girl is gone and I can come out to play. Ku ku ku ku ku."

**Another Author's Note:**

**Soooooooooooooooo? What do you think? And again I'm very sorry for any confusion that has been cause by my forever changing mind. I would be more than happy to answer any questions if anybody has any. **


	2. Chapter 2: Getting Lost

**Me: IIIIIIII'mmmm Baaaaaaaaaaack! I know it's been a while! SORRY!**

**Kagome: Go Away! *huddles in a corner***

**Me: Why? What did I do?! **

**Kagome: You took away my cookies...and you haven't updated in ages!**

**Me: In my defense, they were snicker doodles(and I LOVE snicker doodles!) and I got a job(very productive of me right? ****) so I didn't have that much time to write.**

**Kagome: But you still stole them!**

**Me: Stole what?**

**Kagome: MY COOKIES!**

**Me: Oh…right. Well I wasn't the one who ate them. Someone else stole them from me!**

**Kagome: Who?**

**Inuyasha: ME!**

**Kagome: But you're a dog! You can't have chocolate!**

**Inuyasha: First of all, they were snicker doodles and second, I'M NOT A DOG! *starts chasing Kagome around the room***

**Kagome: SIT BOY!**

**Inuyasha: *falls face first on the floor***

**Me: Well, now that that's taken care of.**

**Miroku: *pops up from under the floorboards* Here's the disclaimer!**

**Me: I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto in any way**

**Inuyasha and Naruto: YOU WISH YOU COULD OWN US!**

**Me: *once again attempts to chase them down but trips over Miroku's head* NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Kagome: Here's the next chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER! **

**Beta'd by KimiruMai (She's my best friend and she's OBSESSED with DBZ so if you're looking for a good DBZ fanfic, she's the chick to look for!)**

Chapter 2: Getting Lost

Despite many hours of wandering around in what might have been circles, Kagome couldn't find the Hokage Tower. It was easy to see it from the mountain, but when you looked from the ground you could see it was much harder to navigate. The guards at the gate had asked for her name and identification, and were actually very pleasant. One of them, (Izumi?), had even tried to flirt with her. That is, until he saw the age on her identification papers. She honestly didn't think she looked that old. Yeah, sure, she had curves, but other than that she was your average five foot girl, right? Unfortunately, what she lacked in looks she didn't make up for in navigational skills. LOL :D

It was hard to see the tower from the ground, but every once in a while she would glimpse it between the tall apartment buildings that blocked her vision. Asking for directions would be pointless. All she wanted to do was find the tower so she could get registered and finally join the ninja ranks, but _no_, instead she had to wander around with absolutely no idea where she was going. The two guards had even been nice enough to give her directions, but they didn't help… at all. She was lost already. There was no way she would be able to find her way by herself, and Rei refused to help her.

"This is payback for letting Shippou ride me around like a donkey," the cat said smugly from her shoulder.

"Rei, all I meant to do was let him have some fun before I left. You know how antsy he can get without me around."

"Yes, I do know. I'm always happy to play with him. I just don't like when he forgets that I can feel it when he almost pulls the fur off my neck" Rei stated, shuddering at the mere thought of it.

As they talked, Kagome noticed a box lying on the side of the road. It was quite large and…moving? She looked at it and noticed that it was clearly not moving at all, but when she looked away, she could swear she saw it move in her peripheral vision. Suddenly, there was an explosion, and a huge puff of smoke erupted from it. Kagome coughed heavily, and through her watering eyes she could just barely see three figures emerging. When she could finally see clearly again, she blinked, finding herself staring at two little boys and one small girl.

One of the boys had short brown hair and was wearing a long blue scarf, while the other one had big glasses and a runny nose. The girl had alarmingly orange hair that stuck up on her head, and what looked like a permanent blush on each of her cheeks.

"I AM KONOHAMARU, THE STRONGEST NINJA IN THIS VILLAGE! WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" the brown-haired one said, trying to sound old and authoritative.

"And I'm his adorable sidekick, Moegi-chan!" the girl said, striking a cute pose and grinning .

"I'm Udon," the nerdy one said with a lot less enthusiasm.

Kagome could tell he was the quiet one of the group. On the other hand, Konohamaru was definitely more enthusiastic. She also noticed that each of themwere wearing similar goggles on each of their foreheads. Rei just looked down in curiosity at the three strange kids.

"I am Rei," she said calmly, "and this is my master, Kagome.

"IT TALKED!" Konohamaru yelled .

"Yes, she's my summon and a good friend of mine," Kagome said, as though it was no big deal.

"Oh," he said, this time in a much quieter voice.

"What are you here for Kagome-san?" Moegi asked politely.

"Well, right now I'm looking for the Hokage Tower. I have to speak with Sarutobi-san," she answered, turning her head to look down at the small girl.

"Do you want some help finding it?" Konohamaru piped up.

"That would be wonderful. We've been walking around for hours." Rei said.

"You mean _I_'ve been walking for hours," Kagome grumbled. "You haven't left my shoulder since we got here."

"THEN LET'S GO! C'MON GUYS, WE'VE GOT A NEW MISSION!" Konohamaru shouted, jumping up and down.

"Right!" the other two shouted in unison.

Kagome followed Konohamaru and Moegi as they chattered to each other about their new 'mission'. Udon fell into step beside her, and she noticed that he kept looking at her out of the corner of his eye. She also noticed a soft blush on his pale cheeks.

"Miss Kagome?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, Udon?" she replied.

"Where are you from?" he asked. Konohamaru seemed to hear what Udon had asked because he turned his head from his conversation with Moegi.

Kagome though hard about what her answer would be. Not many people knew about the Western Lands, since Sesshoumaru mostly kept them in the background.

"I'm from a small country just south of the Land of Fire," she finally answered.

The three looked confused at the thought of the countries in the South.

"What's it called?" Moegi questioned.

"It doesn't have a name," Rei spoke up, "It's only known as the Western Lands."

Kagome just nodded.

"Why?" Moegi asked again.

"Because it's West of the Eastern Lands," Kagome said with a smile.

The three looked frustrated when they didn't get the answer they were expecting, and the children's conversation soon drifted to other topics. Soon enough, the tower came into sight, but before she could tell them that she could make it there on her own from there, Konohamaru shouted, "LOOK, IT'S NARUTO!"

Before Kagome could ask who Naruto was, the trio jumped under their rock-painted box and snuck over to a short blond boy in a blinding orange jumpsuit. The leaf village hitai-ate on his forehead told her he was a ninja. Many inexperienced eyes would assume he was weak, due to his young appearance, but she knew from personal experience that looks did not reflect power. She could tell the three children were trying their hardest to be discrete, but unfortunately for them, they were spotted.

"It seems like I'm looking forward…but psych!" Naruto shouted, "What kind of rock is square with two holes?! I can see right through that!"

The kids groaned, clearly displeased, and climbed out from under their box. As they did so, Kagome strolled over to the four. Naruto was so busy glaring at Konohamaru that he didn't even notice her…maybe she was wrong about him being stronger than he looked.

"Who is this…orange person?" Rei probed, wrinkling her nose in disgust at the bright color.

"This is the man I know as my greatest rival," Kanohamaru responded dramatically.

"His name's Naruto," Moegi whispered from her position next to Kagome.

Kagone nodded, having already heard the boy's name, and continued to watch the following conversation between Konohamaru and Naruto curiously.

"What's with the goggles?" Naruto asked, still not noticing her.

"We're copying the old you, boss!" Konohamaru replied enthusiastically.

He rolled his eyes. "What do you guys want anyway?" Naruto asked as he kneeled down to their level, screwing up his face into what was was supposed to look tough.

"We want to know when you're gonna play ninja with us." Konohamaru interrogated.

"Nope! I'm training."

"But Narutooooo!" the other two joined in disappointed.

Naruto rolled his eyes again, then blinked as he finally seemed to notice Kagome standing behind the three kids. He looked surprised for a moment before he jumped up and pointed at her yelling , "What the heck! When did you get here! Who are you? What's with that box thingy on your back?!"

Kagome sighed and tried not to get frustrated with all the yelling that had been going on over the past few minutes, deciding to be a lady and introduce herself…again. She had no doubt she would be doing this a lot in the future.

"My name's Kagome and this is Rei, my summon."

Rei nodded curtly at Naruto.

Naruto thought for a moment then asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm supposed to be meeting with the Hokage, but I got lost. These three found me and decided to help me find my way." Kagome looked over at the three and added, "But I think I can make it from here, you guys."

"Ok then," Moegi said sweetly.

"Mission Accomplished!" Konohamaru shouted, giving a big thumbs up and a smile.

Kagome smiled back and started to walk away, but before she had gone even a few steps, he added,

"But aren't you gonna pay us? Real ninja get paid when they finish a mission."

Kagome chuckled as Moegi hit him over the head for asking such a thing. "Don't ask that you moron, it's rude!" she cried.

Kagome walked the few feet back to the trio, where Konohamaru was still rubbing his head in pain. She kneeled down to their level and reached into the small satchel on her back that was slung comfortably next to the large box on her back, which was attached to a wide leather strap that went over her shoulder. People that passed by always wondered how such a small girl could carry such a big box without it crushing her, though Kagome didn't have any kind of idea why they would be curious about such a thing.

"Well, I don't have any of this country's currency yet, but I do have this," she said cheerfully .

She rummaged around in the small bag, pushing aside the large amount of clothes, weapons, and trinkets that had fit in their thanks to a spider demoness's magic weaving. The bag would be able to hold anything she put in it, but would never grow any bigger than it was made to be.

"Ah-ha!" Kagome exclaimed and pulled out three colorful candies. "I usually carry these around for Shippou, but since he isn't here I don't think he'll mind me giving a few away to three brave ninja that helped me out when I was lost," she said with a smile and a wink.

The three just nodded mindlessly, not caring who this 'Shippou' person was, and just stared longingly at the candies. Even Moegi could barely resist the urge to drool over the delicious looking sweets.

Kagome motioned for them to each take one. At this, they each snatched one for themselves, unwrapped it, and shoved it in their mouths. She giggled as she watched them savor the small treats, standing back up. "Well then, I must go." She turned and winked. "After all, I can't be late for my meeting."

The four just watched her leave, disappointed in the abandonment. Naruto suddenly jumped and yelled, "Wait! I'm coming with you!"

Kagome whirled and stared at him then continued walking. She looked straight ahead as they walked and was surprised when he didn't talk like he did with the kids; she thought he would have a million questions for her, since he looked to be the same age as her but acted younger.

All Naruto could think was 'She's so nice! Ok, Naruto, be cool!' He got a mental image of himself standing over Sasuke's unconscious body with Sakura and Kagome hanging on him with hearts in their eyes. He put on his best cool face and slouched his shoulders as he walked.

Kagome looked over at him from the corner of her eye and chuckled slightly. He was trying to be cool and make a serious face, probably to impress her, but all he succeeded in doing was making a fool of himself. She faced forward again and noticed that they were now in front of the tower. It was pretty impressive from the ground. The tall spires jutting out from the top made it look taller than it really was, and the huge black fire kanji stood out from the red walls.

"I'm going in with you. I have some urgent business with the hokage." Naruto stated, attempting to make his voice sound deeper.

Kagome just nodded, amused by his antics. She followed Naruto into the building and up the stairs to the top floor, where they reached a door inscribed with the kanji for hokage. As Naruto pushed it open she could see an old man sitting at a large desk near the back. He was wearing the official hokage robes and due to his status, she knew he was not to be underestimated.

Standing next to him was a much younger man. He had a large scar across his nose and his brown hair in a spikey ponytail. He was talking quietly to the Hokage , though they both looked up when they noticed the presence of the newcomers.

"Yes, Naruto? What are you doing here?" the Sandaime asked.

Naruto's face got red and Kagome could see him shaking in anger. "Give me a better mission, old man!" he shouted.

"Naruto, don't talk to the Hokage like that!" the man with the scar said.

"I don't care! I want a harder mission! I'm tired of picking up garbage, and walking dogs… and catching that stupid cat every week!"

"Naruto, you just finished a B-rank mission last week," the Hokage said with a sigh.

"During which you almost died! You're not getting another B-rank!" the scared man exclaimed.

"C'mon, Iruka-sensei!"

Before Naruto could finish his sentence a small blur dashed into the office. "Fight me, you old geezer!" the shape, which turned out to be Konohamaru, yelled at the top of his lungs.

However, his attack would be in vain. Before even got a few feet past were Naruto and Kagome were standing, someone stepped on his scarf and held him back. He bounced back and landed at Naruto's feet, who had stomped on the blue scarf and pinned it down.

"Didn't we talk about this Konohamaru?" Naruto's head was down, creating dramatic tension before he looked up sharply and said, "I thought I told you that...I WAS THE ONLY ONE ALLOWED TO BEAT THE OLD MAN!"

He struck a pose with one hand in his hip and one pointing to the sky as Konohamaru just sat up and looked at him with stars in his eyes.

_So cool! _he thought.

"Now that you're finished, would you step out so that I may talk to your friend?" the Sandaime cut in.

"But-!"

"Just go, Naruto," the man Kagome know knew to be Iruka sighed.

Kagome finally decided to speak up. "It's okay Naruto," she said with a smile, "I'll meet you and Konohamaru outside when I'm done and if you want, we can go get something to eat after I'm finished?"

"Okay!" both Naruto and Konohamaru exclaimed at the same time.

"I'm assuming that you are Kagome Taisho, correct?"the Sandaime said. She turned her head away from the door and back to the desk, her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"How do you know who I am?"

"Your brother has already sent over the necessary paperwork. All we need is a photo and your signature."

Kagome nodded shakily. _How did Sesshoumaru know where I am?_

The Sandaime called a photographer into the room, who set up the camera in front of her and got ready to take her picture. At the last second, she smiled brightly and threw up a peace sign in front of her chest.

"Just like Naruto," the Sandaime chuckled. "Well then, if you could just sign the papers, you can be on your way."

Kagome nodded again and walked over to the desk to sign the stack of papers there. The Hokage casually looked over the signatures and then dismissed her.

"Okay, this looks good. You are free to go, but I'd watch out for Naruto. He's well known for getting into trouble," the Hokage smiled.

"I'm sure it's nothing I can't handle," Kagome smiled back.

"Don't be so sure," Iruka warned, "That kid's been pain in my side since the day he joined the academy."

Kagome just waved it off and left the room. Suddenly, she remembered something and poked her head back in the room.

"Forgetting something?" The Hokage asked, looking amused. He held up a shiny new hitai-ate. It had the normal blue cloth and symbol on it but when she walked over and took it from him, she noticed something different. There was a small crescent moon engraved in the top right corner of the metal plate.

He held up a shiny new hitai-ate. It had the normal blue cloth and symbol on it but when she walked over and took it from him, she noticed something different. There was a small crescent moon engraved in the top right corner of the metal plate.

"Your brother asked that you family crest be added to it," he said, "'To remind you of home' were the words he used." the hokage explained. Kagome nodded and tied it to her forehead, covering the gold circlet that marked her as a princess.

Before she could turn to leave, the Hokage stopped her again. "One more thing," he said, holding something out to her. It was a letter with her name written on the side.

_It's from Sesshoumaru_, she thought, recognizing the handwriting. It read,

_Imouto, _

_By now you will have already registered as a ninja of Konoha. I know you are surprised I let you do this, but before you continue from here there is something I must tell you. Inside your body rests the Shikon no Tama. It is a jewel that has been coveted by our people for many centuries. It must be protected at all times, no matter what the cost. At this moment, it is the only thing keeping you alive. _

Kagome gasped. What was going on?

_The jewel is strong enough to suppress your demon blood. You must not allow it to leave your body. I do not know what could happen if it did, but there is a possibility that your demon blood could override your miko blood. Should this situation come to pass, I have entrusted Rei with the power to suppress your demon blood. Your mother went to great lengths to create the Shikon jewel, and now the duty has been passed to you. _

Kagome had never known her mother. She had died a courageous death in battle (or so Kagome had been told) a few months after Kagome had been born. She had been the third wife of the Inutaisho; the previous bride, Izayoi, had died giving birth to Inuyasha.

Inutaisho had been inconsolable for decades after Izayoi's death, or so she'd heard. After a very long grieving period, he had finally left his chambers to rule over his lands once again. He soon fell in love with a young miko from a town not far from the castle. Sesshoumaru had disapproved of their courting, and refused to speak or even be in the same room with her. Ignoring Sesshoumaru's discontent, the Inutaisho soon married the young miko. She became pregnant with Kagome not long after, but before she could even hear her daughter's first words, she went off to battle once more. Naraku had sent his most powerful demons after her, but she lured them into a nearby cave to keep them from killing any further. She battled with them for seven days and seven nights, constantly maintaining a barrier around them so the Inutaisho could not interfere. It was her battle, and no one else's. Eventually, the barrier lifted, but there was no one there. There had been only one thing left behind, but no one knew what it was. The miko's name had been Midoriko, and she was killed protecting the ones she loved.

_Your mother was brave for a human. Her last wish was that you be told on your twelfth birthday. The Shikon no Tama cannot be tainted by negative emotions. Another thing you must know…Kaede is dead._

At this, Kagome burst into tears. A few drops fell onto the paper as the words became blurry and hard to read. She composed herself as best she could and continued reading.

_Kikyo has taken her place as High Priestess. She is young, but I know she will serve her country well. Don't worry, Kaede will be given the funeral she deserves. She was a powerful ally and I know she was like a second mother to you. She passed peacefully and her death was painless. _

_I trust you to protect the jewel and yourself. I know you will make me proud._

_-Sesshoumaru_

Kagome's eyes began to tear up, but none fell this time.

_Thank you, Sesshoumaru, for believing in me_, she thought.

She suddenly remembered where she was, and who she was with. The Hokage and Iruka were looking at her with a mixture of concern and curiosity.

"Are you alright?" Iruka questioned.

_He kind of reminds me of Kae-,_ Kagome snapped out of her reverie and nodded quickly, hurrying to ask the Hokage where she could find her friends.

"I think they're on a mission right now, but they should be back in time for the Chunin exams," he replied.

Kagome nodded and abruptly (albeit silently) left the office.

"That girl is troubled," Iruka said after Kagome had gone.

"Yes," the Hokage agreed "I'm thinking about placing her on Kakashi's team. She would get along well with them."

"Wouldn't you rather put her on a newer team?"

"No. Her situation, I think, is one only Naruto could help with. I only hope he has the ability to fix both her and Sasuke Uchiha ."

**A/N:**

**Hello again! I know, I know. Sesshoumaru is waaaaay out of character in that letter. I wanted him to be his normal cold-hearted self, but he has a soft spot for Kagome. **

**YOU MAY BLAME MY AWESOME BETA KIMIRUMAI FOR THE LATENESS, BUT IT WAS SO MUCH TO EDIT!(That was written by her) Hope you enjoyed it!**

**P.S. Read and Review please! I really appreciate it!**

**Peace out!**

**Ibby**


End file.
